Many periphery devices may be removeably attached to electronic devices. For example, headphones may be attached to an electronic device such as a computer or handheld electronic device through an audio jack. Those periphery devices can be removed intentionally or accidentally. In some cases, when an audio jack is removed from an electronic device, the audio from the electronic device is output to a speaker on the electronic device in lieu of the headphones. In some cases, the audio is turned off in response to removal of the audio jack.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.